Fear's realized
by XxXroleplayismylifeXxX
Summary: He shoves me to the ground. Kicks me in the side several times after I receive a lashing with the belt. He leaves me there curled up in a fetal position. Silent tears roll down my face. Why have I been with him for so long? I need to get out of this mess. Take my boys with me...hide out. But how? I don't think Dumbledore would help me start over. I've torn so many families apart.
1. Chapter 1

** A/U I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. I do not own the italicized quote 'so here goes nothing, or maybe everything. I'm not sure if I can tell even tell the difference anymore.' Give credits to James Patterson for that. Also, give credits to Shadow-eyed-girl. She is the one responsible for Kaiden and Tom Riddle/Voldemort's personality. One more thing, this story will contain violence and murder. Read at your own risk. **

"YOU DON'T MAKE THE ORDERS! I DO!"

He shoves me to the ground. Kicks me in the side several times after I receive a lashing with the belt. He leaves me there curled up in a fetal position.

I'm shaking as silent tears roll down my face. Why have I been with him for so long? I need to get out of this mess. Take my boys with me...hide out. But how? I'm afraid. I'm afraid about what's going to happen to them. I'm afraid that Voldemort's going to kill them to get to me. I need help. I need to start over. I want to go to Dumbledore. But I'm afraid he'll turn me away. I've killed so many people in the past. I don't think he'll help me start over. I cry harder at that fact and keep my tongue bit so Voldemort won't run in because of my whimpers.

Okay, maybe I'm getting ahead of my self. Scratch that, I am getting ahead of my self. How about I start from the beginning. Say, 21 years ago? Yeah. That should be about right. _So here goes nothing, or maybe everything. I'm not sure if I can even tell the difference anymore._

_ About 21 years earlier_

It's the end of my first week back to school. I'm in my second year at Hogwarts. I have no friends yet despite it being my second year. Oh well, I could care less. Though, I prefer at least one friend. Right now, I'm entering the library.

I sit down at a table. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts about the homework that I have to do, I don't notice a boy that is sitting at the same table as me. When I look up, I see that he's a Slytherin looking to be a bit older then me. A third year? Not sure. I see that he has dark almost black hair and pale skin. I decide to brake the awkward silence by questioning him on the book that he's reading.

"Say, whatya reading?" I ask thumbing at the book.

He looks up at me. I see that his hair has a bit of a wave to it. His eyes are dark.

"It's restricted," He says after a moment. "Not everyone's allowed to check it out.

I nod and get out my charms book. As I flip through the pages, I hear him speak again.

"What is your name?" He asks me.

"Jaden Emery. What's yours?" I ask him.

"Tom Riddle. He says.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good to know Tom," I say.

I mumble the name "Doesn't really suit you." I start to say.

I quickly apologize hoping I didn't offend him.

"No offence if you like it." I tell him.

"I don't. I hate it. It was my dad's name, and I hate him"  
I nod slowly. Normally, I wouldn't tell anyone about my personal life, but, something about him tells me I can trust him.

"I could say the same." I start, "My father's a muggle. He left my mum and I when I was five. That's when he found out mum and I were witches," I mumble and roll my eyes.

I sigh as I will the anger about my father's abandonment away.

"Oh well. Hey, want to go to the owlery with me? I want to send my mum a letter," I ask.

"Sure," He agrees with me.

"So, you and your mum are close?" He asks me.

"You could say that," I mutter as I write the letter to her.

He doesn't say anything for the longest time. I can't wait to see my mum this Christmas. As I fold up the letter and put it in the envelope, his voice startles me out of my thoughts.

"Where are you from?" He asks.

I know he's just asking a simple question but that comet kind of sets my nerves on edge. I silently write _to mum from Jaden _on the front of the envelope as I measure a response to his question.

"You ask too many questions," I finally decide to say.

As I fit the envelope into Autumn's beak, there's a moment of silence.

"Take it home girl," I mumble.

I watch the owl turn tail feather and fly away.

"And you dodge them," Tom finally says.

I shrug

"Sorry," I say.

My stomach starts to growl.

"I'm hungry, how about some food?" I offer.

"Sure, let's get some food," He says.

_ Why am I going with her? I don't understand my own motives anymore. She is a Ravenclaw and a year younger. Why am I doing this?  
_I just picked up on his thoughts. I don't think I should tell him yet though. The only reason I told him about my father abandoning me was because he's pretty much in the same boat as me. I think about this as we walk back to the castle. I finally decide to tell him I have mind reading powers.

"We all do weird things for weird reasons Tom." I tell him kind of showing that I can read minds.

If he is surprised, he sure doesn't show it.

"Did you just read my mind?" He asks me.

I shrug like it's not big deal "By accident, sorry." I tell him.

"How did you do that?" He asks me.

I shrug "My mum is a mind reader. Just guess it's inherited," I say.

It takes a while for him to respond to this.

"That's interesting," He says.

I can pick up on his thoughts that he's also a mind reader. Alright, note to self, when around Tom, keep my mind blank.

We enter the great hall. As we walk along, I notice that people keep staring at us. A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw walking together. Un heard of right?  
"You can sit with me," He tells me. "They won't say anything."  
I shrug. "I can care less. I hate everyone anyways…" I start "Except maybe you," I admit.

I sit next to him and get a couple chicken legs out and some mashed potatoes onto my plate. I eat as I watch him fill his plate.

"I hate them all too," He tells me

_ Maybe I don't hate her. She has shown me kindness._

I read his thoughts but don't say anything out loud about it.

I nod "Yeah,"

A silence is shared between us. I eat my food silently.

'_Hey, if you want to talk to me about something secret, you could just think it._ _I can send thoughts as well' _I tell him as I shrug on the outside.

'_I didn't think of that. Now that you mention it, Dumbledore is staring at us. He is powerful. I wonder if he could read minds too.' _Tom tells me.

I look at Dumbledore at the same time as Tom does. Dumbledore looks away.

_ 'Meh, Don't worry about it. I can bet you'll be more powerful then him one day.' _

_ 'I think you are right. I will be the most powerful. I think that is why they fear me.'_

I shrug.

_ 'They fear you because you are a Slytherin. It's a stupid stereo type' _

_ 'They fear me because they can feel my power. That is the same reason they don't like you. You are powerful. Probably the most powerful student here besides me. How did you become a Ravenclaw? I think you should have been a Slytherin'_

_ 'The sorting hat said Ravenclaw,' _I shrug cause it's not big deal _'So, that's where I went.'_

There's a bit of a silence (besides the obvious silence cause nobody else can read our minds), as I eat a bite of chicken and decide how to continue this conversation.

_ 'I wanted to be a Slytherin though.'_

_ 'I wonder why it chose that for you. You are going to do great things one day. Just like me. I can feel your power. Maybe that is what intrigues me about you…/_

I smile a bit as I notice Tom blushing cause he realized what he said.

_ 'I didn't want you to hear the last part, I can't show weakness'_

I smile a bit. _'It's okay about the last part you know.' _I say.

I blush at all the compliments

_ 'Quit making me blush' _I can care less if he knows.

_ 'You want me to know that you are blushing?' _He smirks _'She's kind of cute.' _

I giggle at his mistake causing his blush to deepen.

_ 'Oh, there I go again. You are not supposed to hear that.'_

I giggle.

_ 'Oh our minds. Such wonderful things. And yes, I could care less if you know.'_

He looks down at his plate and eats a bit before responding. He looks up at me and smiles a bit.

_ 'What have you done to me? I'm never like this'_

I giggle again.

_ 'Just trying to be a friend.' _I say.

I laugh a bit after flinging mashed potatoes at his nose.

_ 'I can't believe you just did that to me' _He laughs and picks up some peas and throws them at me.

I laugh and throw the peas back that fell to the table.

"I win!" I cheer out loud.

"No you don't," He smiles as he scoops up some spaghetti and throws it in my face.

I smile and despite the stares, I eat the spaghetti that falls down my face. I use a cleaning charm to wash us up. I can't stop laughing. What has this guy gotten me into? I notice something drop out of his robe pocket. I pick it up for him. I pick it up and notice that it's a ring. I jump a bit when the ring surges with power.

"You dropped this," I mutter ignoring that weird feeling as I hand it to him.

_ 'Don't touch that!' _He yells to me. _'Sorry, I just don't want anyone to know about this ring' _he says as he puts it back in his pocket.

I feel a bit confused and guilty. But, I nod on the outside.

_ 'Sorry…' _

I wonder if Tom is ever going to talk to me again. Probably not. I really offended him when I picked that ring up. I check out a book about enchanted objects. I flip through the pages skimming the words. Only one word seems to catch my eye. _Horcroxes._

"What are you reading?"  
I jump a bit when Tom's voice startles me from my thoughts.

I cover it up with a shrug

"About enchanted objects," I quickly cover. "Want to know how brooms fly."

_ 'What are you covering? Is it about my ring?' He asks 'Please, I did not mean to snap at you. It's just, this type of magic is not talked about.'_

I breath through my nose trying to piece together a response.

_ 'I'm just curious Tom. I felt a surge of power when I picked it up'_

_ 'It is powerful,' _He says agreeing with me. _'Look, this kind of magic can get you hurt. I don't want that…I can't believe I just said that. I have never said that about anyone. I don't care who I hurt'_

I smile a bit _'Thanks for being concerned' _I think in a sarcastic voice.

I put the book down and go to get another one. A simple book about

quidditch. When I sit back down, I notice that he's still there.

_ 'I thought I could study with you.'_

I nod and set the book aside. I get out my Defense Against the Dark Arts text book out.

30 minutes into studying, I point to a term

_ 'Isn't that one of the forbidden curses?' _I ask pointing to the term

He nods.

_ 'Yeah, the imperious curse. I used it already…you weren't supposed to know that'_

_ 'Mum's the word' _I tell him.

He looks at me like if a look could kill.

_ 'Seriously, I won't tell anyone. If it makes you feel any better, I might have used that too on a person that was being mean to me'_ I shrug.

_ 'You really are a Slytherin at heart.'_ he smiles at me. _"I like that we can talk this way, that no one can hear us'_

I nod. _'Agreed.'_

Through the course of the next hour or so, Tom and I talk out loud about school related topics. We talk via our minds about other things. It's kind of odd that I can talk to him about anything really.

_ 'I was thinking the same thing,' _He says pulling me out of my thoughts again. _'It's like I've known you my whole life'_

I nod and write down a paragraph as I wait for him to respond.

_ 'What was your childhood like?_' He finally says.

_ 'Stupid. My dad would abuse me all the time cus I could move things with my mind. He was trying to brake me. You know? Make me 'normal'. The fact is, I'm not 'normal' _I sigh. That was a mind full.

Again, nobody says anything for a while as I continue to write the essay for DADA.

The next thing that Tom says kind of catches me off guard.

_ 'Do you want him dead? Your dad?'_

I think about this for a moment.

_ 'He's only human. I mean…I never thought about it.' _

I bite my lip.

_ 'We could kill him together. He won't hurt you again. I killed my father… Don't tell anyone. No one knows'_

I nod

_ 'I won't tell anyone. What did…what did your father do that was so bad?' _

_ 'He lived.' _Tom says simply. _'It is a waste to even think of him.'_

_ 'Okay. How would he die with out anyone knowing?' _

I try not to think of how my mum would feel if she found out that I killed a living being. Or that I aided in the murder of one.

_ 'We use the killing curse. They would not think students were capable of it. Your mum would never know.'_

I nod after a bit. _'Okay, when?'_

_ 'During winter brake.'_

As the weeks pass, it seems like I can tell Tom anything. It doesn't seem to bother him that I complain a lot. Probably because we have similar pasts? Yeah. That's it. At night, him and I would practice dark magic (don't ask me how the ministry didn't detect any spells being used that contained dark magic. I know they could detect it). It was kind of cool. Holding that much power?  
One night, I'm meeting him again down at the black lake. It was a bit cold. I couldn't find him anywhere.

_ 'Tom, you here?' _I ask.

_ 'I'm here. Come closer,'_

I keep walking forward. Before I could see his face, he wraps a pair of his robes around me.

_ 'Thanks,'_ I smile and wrap my self around them.

Nothing but silence is shared between us as we sit together, my hand holding his. I'm not sure what to say yet. He takes me by surprise by kissing me. Butterflies are in my stomach and I find my self kissing him back. We part, and I situate my self so I'm on my back with my head on his lap. He runs a hand through my hair.

_ 'I can't believe I just kissed her and I liked it.'_ he says probably realizing that I'm reading his thoughts like usual.

I smile.

_ 'You like it because we are two magical people who hate the world.'_

I see him smile back _'Can I have any privacy?' _he asks annoyed.

_ 'Nope, sorry,' _I laugh a bit

_ 'It's different with you' _he says.

_'What do you mean by different?' _

_ 'I don't care if you know how I feel most of the time. I like talking to you. I never let people in'_

I nod _'Good to know,'_

I sigh and look up at the stars.

"It's so pretty. The stars?" I say out loud.

I got other things on my mind as well. Like how can I kill my father much less a human being with out living with the guilt?'

_ 'No guilt, that is a weakness. He had it coming.'_

I nod.

_ 'Oh. Maybe the anger will surface when I see him'_ I shrug.

_ 'He is mean to you. He has to be stopped. You are above him. He needs to be put in his place. He is a muggle trying to beat down a witch."_

I think about this for a minute and then nod _'Yeah. You're right'_

_ 'It will be fine. If you want, I can do that by my self. I don't need your help'_

_ 'No.' _I say a bit too quickly _'I mean, I just…no.' _I leave it at that.

For some strange reason, I need to kill him my self.

_ 'I will help you train and you will be fine.'_

As the weeks, pass, I train in secret with Tom in the room of requirements. I have gotten stronger.

The weekend before the start of winter break, I'm sure that I'm ready.

_ 'Are you sure? Remember, if you feel like you can't, I can' _Tom tells me as we are almost at my old house. I'm glad it's in the middle of nowhere.

_ 'I'll be fine, just stay with me,' _I squeeze his hand a bit.

When we arrive at the front door of my house, I use my wand to un lock the door.

I walk inside with Tom and see that my dad is watching T.V. The moment I step into the living room, he starts to yell at me.

"Jaden?! What in the bloody hell are you doing here?!" He shouts at me clearly not seeing Tom.

I was right. Anger built up inside of me. Hatred for his abuse, hatred for his abandonment.

"SHUT UP DAD!" I shout pointing my wand at him.

"You know you're not supposed to use magic out side of school!"

He gets up and tries to lunge towards me.

"AVADADA KADAVA!" I bellow.

A green light emits from my wand and he flies backwards, dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Please, I know you may think of me as an evil person (trust me, I'm not,) But, I enjoyed writing this chapter up! :)**

I stand there, staring at his dead body. Nothing but relief and power coursing through my veins.

_ 'It feels good, doesn't it?' _Tom says after he leans down to kiss me.

He's right, as I don't feel any guilt at all. I nod.

_ 'Yeah, I feel relieved. I didn't realize that, that one curse would make me feel that much power.' _I reply.

He grabs my hand and leads me away from the house.

_ 'You will be more powerful then you know. If you can kill, you can do everything,'_

I nod _'Good to know'_

The next day, we're in Hogsmede. I see Autumn fly in. I smile and she lands next to me. I take the letter from her beak.

"Thanks girl," I say and hand her a bit of dried beef from my pocket.

Autumn flies away to somewhere else to enjoy her snack.

I open the letter and read it.

"Mum wants me to come for the holidays. I told her about you. She says you could come if you want to," I say.

Wonder why It took her so long to send a letter back…I shrug the feeling off. Don't want to dwell on that.

"I would like that," Tom says _'I've never been invited somewhere. I hope I don't make a fool of my self.' _

_ 'You won't make a fool of your self,'_ I giggle when he gives me a look like 'Do I ever get any privacy?'

I shake my head "Nope, Sorry,"

_ Well, I would rather you read my mind then any of the other baboons we go to school with. If they read my mind, they would be even more afraid.'_

I laugh at his one thought covering it up as a smirk _'Yeah. I can see that' _I say.

_ 'Is your mother nice to you?' _He asks.

I nod _'Yeah. As long as I don't steal or lie to her, she can pretty much forgive me for anything' _

_ 'Does she beat you if you steal or lie?' _He asks.

I shake my head _'Nah, just a couple whacks with a switch' _

'_I don't want you to get hurt. That is weird for me to feel. You are the only one I feel protected over.'_

_ 'I'm fine. Besides, I only lie to her about minor things. Like if I cleaned my room and such'_

I look around and it finally hits me that we are actually somewhere.

_ 'What should we do now?' _I ask after walking for a bit.

_ 'We train, get stronger. Then we can do anything it takes to gain power,'_

I almost face palm _'I meant at this current time. I mean, look around. We have plenty of shops to choose from.'_

As the day passes, we get some ice cream and mainly just chat in our minds. It's seemingly serene. It's kind of weird too.

We take the train back to king's cross. When I see mum, she is smiling at me. I hug her tightly and she looks over at Tom.

"You must be Tom right?" She asks "I'm Autumn," She smiles.

"Hello," He says. If he is nervous, he sure doesn't show it.

"Yes, I am Tom,"  
We head to my home via appareling. It's really not that much. It's just a small one story house in a small town.

Mum lets us in and I can smell apple cider cooking. I love the smell of apple cider. Tom asks me what is apple cider. I explain it to him what it is. Turns out that he likes it.

We don't do much as the night wares on. Just talk about school and such. How I'm doing and what not. I make sure to keep my mind clear of what I did earlier in the week knowing my mum's a mind reader.

That night after she went to bed, I'm laying on my back on the couch with my head on Tom's lap. I hesitate as I ask a question. Why am I hesitating around him? I need to be more confident. I start with a simpler question.

'Think we could drop out? Of Hogwarts I mean?' I ask.

_ 'I have thought of that. I think that we are better then that school. I think we could learn more on our own. We can do more outside of Hogwarts,'_

I nod _'Yeah, we could definitely learn more. I wouldn't have much of a clue though…on how to gain power in the first place?'_

I hope the answer isn't too obvious…I bite my lip.

'_I can teach you. I can steel some books from the restricted section.'_

I notice that he is starting to hesitate on the next question.

_ 'Do you want to leave Hogwarts for good…with me?'_

I nod _'Yeah. I do.'_

I love silences sometimes as both our minds are blank. The only thing braking the silence is the repetitive tick of the clock on the wall.

_ 'I need to gain more confidence' _I think of something to say. _'You see how I am around you.' _

_ 'Yes, you do. Without confidence, you can't have power, but I will help you get both.'_

I wake up in my bedroom and find that there are a pile of rocks by my bed. I wonder how those got there.

_ 'What's with the rocks?' _I ask as I see Tom walk into my room.

"I thought we could go skip them on the lake down the road." He shrugs.

I know that's not the true motives behind this. It's probably a cover for something.

"Good to know" I say.

When we are far away from my mum, I think I can figure it out what we are doing.

My suspicions are confirmed when we arrive at the lake. Tom skips a few rocks and I play along. About an hour later, I watch as a crane comes down out of the sky. I see him use a curse to make it fly the way that he wants it too.

_ 'Now you try,' _He tells me.

I nod and point my wand. It works. I make it fly around in a circle. Then I make it loose altitude.

"Birdie go byebye!" I smile and point at the drowning bird.

I thought birds could swim? Oh well.

I glance at Tom who's smiling at me.

_ You are almost as bad as me. ALMOST', _He says. _Try crucio on that fish.' _

He points to a fish jumping out of the water.

I nod and concentrate on the fish pointing my wand at it.

"Crucio!" I shout.

The fish brakes the curse and I half pout.

'I'm weaker then a fish.'

Tom turns me around and I see anger and annoyance in his eyes.

_ 'You are not weak,' _He growls at me _'You cannot think you are weak or you will be. Moving targets are more difficult to control.'_

I sigh and clench my jaw. I try the crucio on a squirrel who squeaks at the affects of the spell. I keep concentrating ignoring it's cries of pain. I let it go and it runs away.

_ 'It will get easier. But you need to have confidence. With out that, this plan will not work.'_

I nod

_ 'Alright. I just realized something. Besides around me, you seam to drain your self of all emotions. No wonder you are confident.'_

_ 'That's exactly right. I have no emotion. I do what I need to gain power, and I don't care what I have to do to get it.'_

_ 'Good to know,' _I skip a random rock waiting for any mind messages.

_ 'You don't like my answer?' _He asks me.

_ 'No, I do like the answer. I'm just bored.'_

I skip another rock and watch as a couple squirrels play at the shore of the lake. He skips a few rocks too.

_ 'We could Kill some muggles.'_

You would think that I would be shocked. But, no, I'm giddy with excitement.

_ Okay, as long as we're back by nine,' _I smirk sarcasm in my words.

He leads me…somewhere. Probably to a park or something. As we walk, I start to think.

_ 'Maybe we could capture a couple and torture then kill them…which ever one you want.' _I say.

_ 'You are sounding more like me. No mercy'_

He thumbs at a few

_ 'There they are.' _He says.

It's a nice secluded park. So, we were easily able to kill around four each. I knocked out a woman that had red hair.

I find a cave and Tom caries the limp body deep into the depths of the cave.

He sets her on the ground. A short time later, she wakes up.

"Wha? Where am I?" She asks thinking that nobody is here

"You are here to play," Tom says as he laughs at her fear.

_ 'Start torturing her,'_

I nod slightly and point my wand at her.

"Cruscio!"

The woman makes cries out in pain. You would think that it would make me feel guilty, but…it doesn't. I just imagine that all the muggles are like my father, they don't understand us, they'll never understand us.

_ 'You're right, they don't. Good, now control her mind and make her dance for us.' _

I grin and start to control her.

_ 'Now I know why you get a thrill out of this,'_ I smirk still concentrating on the woman.

_ 'It's powerful'_ he grins back at me 'How about we torture her some more and then kill her,'

I let the woman go and she looks around confused. She starts to gain her focus. Again, I shout the curse out and she screams in agony. I loose concentration for a moment and watch as the woman is on her hands and knees gasping for air.

She tries to get up and run away.

"Avada Kadava!" I shout and the woman's dead on the spot.

_ 'Very well played. You have a lot of promise.'_ he says and pulls me in for a kiss.

I kiss him back as well.

A week later…I'm reading a muggle news paper one night after mum went to sleep.

_ 'Mysterious deaths of at least a dozen people' _I say in my mind and show Tom.

_ 'Took them long enough' _he says. '_Guess we did a good job hiding the bodies' _he says.

I nod _'Yeah, guess we did._

I toss the paper into the fire place and watch it burn.

After Christmas brake, we drop out of school and hide out in a cottage that I found in the middle of the woods. Tom took the tracking spells off of us so the ministry won't find out where we are. As the months pass, I become more stronger as we are torturing and killing people on a weekly basis. He explained to me what Horcroxes are. We make them together.

"You know, I've been thinking," I say one night after a full day of mahem.

He looks at me expect tingly.

"I'm thinking that I found a new name for you," I tell him.

I get up and write his full name with my wand in the air.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

I switch the letters around and it forms 'I Am Lord Voldemort'


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think?" I ask him.

My heart hitches in my chest as he catches me by surprise as my backs against a wall.

"I love it," He says and kisses me deeply.

_ 'My name is Lord Voldemort'_

Things seem to go fuzzy after that.

I wake up in the morning next to Tom…Voldemort

'_It'll take me a while to get used to your new name' _I tell him.

_ 'I don't' care if you call me Tom for a little while. Just don't make it a habit'_

I nod taking that into consideration.

I yawn and close my eyes laying my head on his chest.

I can feel him absentmindedly running a hand through my hair.

_ 'I think we should go and find another horcrux in today' _

I nod _'How about a diary?'_

_ 'I like the idea of a diary, it's personal.'_

I nod,

_ Yeah, it's cool.'_

I get up to go get the tub of ice cream from the freezer. I flop on the couch, eating it by spoonfuls.

I watch as he walks over and sits down. He pulls me onto his lap. I giggle a bit.

_ 'Can I have some?'_

I smirk and hand him the tub.

_ Happy? _I ask him and kiss him on the nose.

_ 'Here with you? Yes, I am the happiest I will ever be.'_

We don't say anything as he eats some ice cream

_ 'Let's leave soon,' _He says.

_ 'Leave where?' _I ask.

_ 'Leave to find the diary and our next victim.'_

I nod and situate my self off of his lap. He gets up and I follow suit.

_ 'Keydokey. I know this is stupid but…how about a muggle born witch or wizard?' _I offer.

I regret what I say when he back hands me against the face.

"You are not stupid," He shouts at me. "You have got to have confidence," He adds.

I nod and clench my jaw. I breathe deeply through my nose as I try and ignore the stinging on my face.

_ 'Let me rephrase that.' _I start as I think about the right words to piece together. _'How about the next victim would be a muggle born witch or wizard?' _

_ 'That is a good idea. Just don't second guess your self. It makes you weak. If you show weakness, you'll get hurt. Next time, it'll be more then a smack across the mouth' _he says growling at me

I nod knowing that he is serious.

I throw the ice cream back into the freezer and get dressed.

_ 'You look beautiful' _he says.

I smile and we apparate to Diagon Ally.

I casually look around glancing at people as we walk.

_ 'I see the diary I want. I want you to pick the kill today. Which one do you want to kill?'_

I nod and study the people as we pass by hem.

_ 'How's about giving me a few minutes? Maybe you can go get the book. I can let you know a bit later,'_

I watch as he leaves to go to a store. I sit on a near by bench and study the people. I read their minds as well. Trying to see which one would be the most fun.

_ I can't wait to see my nephew this summer,' _I read a man's mind who looks around 50. He's walking with his wife and kids…hum…

_ 'Found one yet?' _

I glance at Voldemort and then back at the people.

'_That one,' _I glance at a girl that looks to be in her 20's who is walking with her five year old looking son. Maybe she's a bit older.

_ 'Or both of them', _I offer, _'We can get the son and the woman would want her child back'_

_ 'Genius. See? You need to have some more confidence. You get the boy while I distract the woman,'_

It was easy to grab the child and we apparate to that cave that we always go to.

I look down at the child who opens his eyes. He looks up at me with fear clearly showing on his face.

"Where's my mommy?!" He shouts.

"Oh, she'll be on her way soon enough little one", I smile sweetly.

With in a few minutes, the mother apparates here to get her child.

_ I want you to kill her my sweet.'_

I point my wand at the mother. I jump back as she gets her wand out and despite her fear, tries to defend her self. I reflect a spell and stun her.

"Avadacadava!" I shout and the mum's dead on the spot.

They boy screams and I smirk when he gets his wand out trying to throw spells at us which we easily deflect.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be with her soon," I say sweetly.

I watch as Voldemort kills the boy with out a second thought. After he makes the horcrox and hiding the bodies, we apparate back home.

When we get home, we celebrate with some drinks.

I wake up in the morning having a weird dream about dancing potatoes.

"Where's the potato?" I ask rubbing my eyes the next morning,"  
"What potato?" He asks curiously.

'Oh, never mind, I had a dream about dancing potatoes," I mumble.

I get up and get dressed for the day. As we silently get dressed, I jump back as a potato crashes through the window.

"The heck?" I ask and get my wand out.

"What's going on?"

I shrug "Beats me" I say.

I go out and see about 12 muggles with pitch forks, rocks and potatoes.

_ 'I don't think we hid the bodies very well' _Voldemort says.

I shrug. _'This should be easy.'_

I shoot a few spells disarming the muggles. I kill a few of them with curses as well.

We had to move to a new location. We got settled in right away though. As a few more months pass, Voldemort and I have been getting several dozen followers. It's not much but it'll do for now. I read the daily prophet every once in a while. Stories like 'dark witch and wizard at large' it even gave our names (not sure how they figured that out) I begin to call him Voldemort almost like a habit. Except every once in a while when I'm nervous, I would call him Tom. And he hates it. Like today for instance.

I walk into the library and see him standing there with his back turned.

"T-Voldemort?"  
"You're nervous," He says anger rising in his voice. He doesn't even turn around.

"You were about to call me Tom."  
"Yes, I know. But I corrected my self,"  
I know I'll get it later for that, that's a weakness to be nervous.

"And what I was going to tell you is, I'm pregnant."

**A/N:Yes, I had to add that part about the potato. It will make sense in the long run. Trust me.**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I apologize! I was and still am a bit on a lazy streak. So, here is a bit of a short chapter. I can promise that the next chapter would be longer. Again, I am still on a bit of a lazy streak. So, I'm not sure when this story will be updated again. Know that I have not given up on it. **

I could tell that anger was radiating off of him. Great. Just great.

"What?" He asks me as he sits down.  
I nod "You heard", I say. "I haven't had my period this month yet. I never miss it", I say and get up to fix something to eat.

"I don't know how I feel about this", he says.

He gets up and grabs my arm and makes me sit back down on the couch.

"I'll make the food. You need to see a wizard doctor. Make an appointment," He tells me.

"Please don't be angry, it's not the kid's fault…and I'm usually not weak," Oh I'm gonna get slapped for this…I kind of ordered him.

I was right. He slapped me across the face.

"You hold your tongue. The only reason you are not weak anymore is because of me. I expect you not to show weakness ever. To do so could get you killed. Yes, you will regret your loose tongue later." He growls at me.

I watch as he goes into the kitchen.

"Now make the appointment." He tells me with out turning around.  
I clench my jaw and nod my head. "Okay."  
I go away to make the appointment.

Three days pass. As the days pass, I'm kind of forced to not do much. Voldemort does almost everything it seems. On the third day, the results are in. I am in fact pregnant. This should be interesting.

"I'm going to be a father. I don't know how I feel about this. Maybe it'll be a boy. Maybe he can walk in my footsteps."

I did get it for what I did three days ago. For the first time, he used a belt on me. Mainly my bottom.

I am laying on my side that night. I feel it is going to be a boy. Twins in fact. Oh I am in love with a sociopath maniac. A girl's dream huh?

"Did you learn your lesson?" Voldemort pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I did." I tell him. "Their gonna be boys. Twins. I can feel it." I tell him.

"I know," He replies "They'll walk in our footsteps. They'll be powerful."

I nod "Of course they will. They will fill our shoes. I'm thinking let them go to Hogwarts. I mean, when people figure out who they are from the sorting, that'll be even more people that fear them."

How can I say this with out sounding weak… Saying afraid would be stupid. Think. Yes, I'll say think.

"I'm thinking that when people fear them, it'll give them a reason to prove them right. But, I'm also thinking that the cook Dumbledore will convince them other wise." I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"You are learning my sweet." He smiles again.

I close my eyes for a minute ignoring my hurt bottom.

"Yes, they will go to Hogwarts. They will not dare be weak enough to listen to Dumbledore. I will not let him be." Voldemort says outloud.  
It's been 8 years sense the twins were born. I did in fact have two sons. Fiternal twins. I named them Kaiden and Jonas.


End file.
